Methods and means for dissolving gases into liquid fuel for an engine combustion chamber are known in the prior art. One method is to dissolve gas at high pressure into a thin film of fuel. It was described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,048 dated Mar. 14, 2006. Another method is to direct high pressure gas into the smallest possible droplets of liquid fuel. The use of nozzles to disperse fuel is described in Russian Pat. 2129662 dated Feb. 2, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,094 dated Aug. 28, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 7,406,955 dated Aug. 5, 2008, U.S. Pat. No. 7,523,747 dated Apr. 28, 2009, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,037,849 dated Oct. 18, 2011. U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,072, dated Aug. 14, 2001 discloses methods of using both nozzles and a thin film of fuel.
These prior art systems require special devices for operation within limited parameter ranges, and under certain conditions, to provide a fuel/gas solution to a combustion chamber in proper condition. In practice it is difficult to satisfy both of these requirements simultaneously, and the achieved effect is not stable at varying loads.